


Aceite minhas desculpas

by Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Apologies, Fluffy, Go Cows Special, Locked In, M/M, Redemption, S22E03 - A Problem with a Poo, SP Rare Pair, Stranger Things Reference
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Por causa de uma discussão de seus amigos, Stan acaba lembrando de sua amizade com Gary, e decide pedir desculpas pela vez que ofendeu sua religião, para ver se consegue recuperar essa amizade.
Relationships: Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4
Collections: Eventos Especiais





	Aceite minhas desculpas

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii gente  
> Usei o promt de ficarem presos em lugares  
> Adoro Stary, e precisava fazer uma referência a Bagulhos Sinistros  
> espero que gostemm <3  
> Postada no Spirit, no dia 13/07/2019

Era um dia normal na Escola Elementar de South Park, com todos os acontecimentos corriqueiros. PC Principal estava xingando um aluno no corredor por ele supostamente ter feito um comentário homofóbico, havia mais suspeitas de tentativas de massacres contra os alunos pertencentes a algum tipo de categoria desprivilegiada, um garoto judeu e um anti-semita preconceituoso estavam brigando por causa dos argumentos anti-semitas que, todos se arrependiam de terem algum dia ter tido aula com o atual presidente do país.

Apenas a normalidade para aquela escola e para aquela cidade.

Claro, as coisas nunca eram deixadas por isso mesmo, por exemplo, dois garotos tentavam separar a briga do anti-semita e do judeu.

— Kyle, esquece essa merda, vamos almoçar. — Disse um dos garotos que estava tentando separar a briga, enquanto tentava separar o judeu chamado Kyle daquele que xingava e desmerecia o sofrimento de seu povo.

Ele tinha cabelos negros parcialmente visíveis, escondidos por uma touca vermelha e azul, e olhos azuis escuros que naquele momento estavam cerrados enquanto tentava separar aquela briga. Ele tinha ajuda de um garoto loiro com o rosto escondido por uma parka laranja, que também murmurava coisas incompreensíveis de dentro do casaco.

— Stan, esse gordo filho da puta ta ofendendo meu povo, você sabe o que é isso? — Perguntou Kyle, com uma raiva clara na voz.

— Kinny, me larga ô! Só to falando a verdade! — Respondeu o gordo anti-semita que estava sendo segurado pelo garoto loiro. — Judeus financiam a porra do globalismo e nova ordem mundial, ou você vai negar o claro envolvimento de George Soros com o comunismo?

Kyle deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Agora você já passou pra maluquice, seu gordo conspiracionista. — Disse Kyle, com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Viu, não vale à pena, cara! — Falou Stan, um pouco aliviado pela psicodelia argumentativa que o gordo veio a mostrar.

— É claro que vale! Daqui a pouco ele vai convencer a escola inteira dessa merda e...

— Por que estão brigando? — Perguntou um novo garoto que havia entrado em cena, iluminando o local com seu sorriso característico de comerciais de pasta de dente.

— Ah não, chegou o olho do cu. — Murmurou Kyle, revirando os olhos.

Quem havia chegado era Gary Harrisson, o garoto mórmon vindo de Utah.

— Entendo que vocês tenham desavenças pessoais, ou até políticas, mas brigar no meio do corredor da escola não vai resolver nada! — Disse Gary, de forma explicativa. — Seria melhor se vocês apenas conversassem e resolvessem essas diferenças.

Kyle, Cartman e Kenny olharam para aquele loiro com uma expressão clara de tédio.

— Cala boca, ô mauricinho. — Disse Cartman. — Ninguém quer resolver tudo no paz e amor de hippie não, caralho!

Gary manteve o sorriso congelado em seu rosto.

— Tenho certeza que esse conselho será útil pra vocês no futuro. Agora vou indo, vejo vocês na aula. — E ele virou as costas e foi embora.

— Que olho do cu, cara! — Exclamou Kyle assim que Gary foi embora.

— Ah, eu achei o comentário dele interessante, cara. — Disse Stan, discordando de seus amigos. — Talvez vocês devessem escutar ele em algum momento.

Ao ouvir isso, Cartman revirou os olhos e ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Ownn, o casalzinho voltou? — Perguntou o gordo.

Stan não ouvia isso na muito tempo, e tinha até se esquecido.

Quando Gary chegou à cidade, a maioria dos garotos pegou implicância com ele no primeiro momento, exceto Stan, que teve uma breve amizade com o garoto, até que houve um episódio aonde ele foi intolerante com a religião do colega. Desde então, eles nunca mais se falavam, e Stan, de certa forma, sentia falta dessa amizade, e estava cada vez mais se arrependendo do que fizera.

Os amigos de Stan implicavam com o moreno, dizendo que os dois eram um casal, e aparentemente, sempre irão fazer isso.

— Cala boca, bundão. Só acho que vocês não devem ficar brigando! — Reclamou Stan.

—(Você quer é ficar com ele que eu sei, Stan.) — Zombou Kenny, fazendo mímicas que fizeram seus amigos rirem.

Aqueles caras nunca cresciam.

~~

Após o almoço, Stan e seus amigos foram direto à próxima aula, pois não haveria intervalo naquele dia, devido a aula de música que os alunos do quarto ano tinham todas as quartas-feiras, que eram ensaios para o coral de Natal que teriam no fim do ano. Quem havia pedido por esta aula fora Mr.Hankey, mas mesmo após sua expulsão da cidade, a direção resolveu mantê-la, pois “melhorava a interação” entre as crianças.

Não era exatamente verdade, uma vez que todos ficavam quietos seguindo a partitura oferecida, pouco se falavam ao longo da aula.

Stan e seus amigos chegaram à aula, e a primeira coisa que o moreno notou fora a presença de Gary, o loiro que antes havia dado aquele conselho a Kyle e Cartman. Ele geralmente não ia a essa classe, então todos estranharam.

— O que esse merdinha ta fazendo aqui, ô? Ele não tem que doar aos pobres ou qualquer merda? — Reclamou Cartman, ao ver que o loiro mórmon estava ali.

— (Talvez ele tenha vindo ver o namorado dele.) — Comentou Kenny, com um sorriso malicioso. — (Talvez eles vão dar uns amassos depois da aula.)

Kyle e Cartman riram alto e Stan apenas revirou os olhos.

Os quatro procuraram um lugar para sentar, e viram que precisariam ficar em lugares espalhados pela sala em formato de letra U. Kyle sentou na frente, ao lado de Tweek, Cartman sentou no fundo próximo a Token, Kenny sentou no meio, perto de Butters e para Stan, sobrou apenas a cadeira perto de Gary.

— Oi, Stan! — Disse o loiro, assim que Stan se aproximou. — Resolvi entrar pra banda, agora que acabou a aula de muay thai.

A reação normal do moreno seria responder algo com indiferença, mas ele estava cansado das pessoas sendo ignorantes com o loiro.

— Que bom que você se juntou a banda, cara. — Disse Stan, vendo Gary tirar uma flauta doce debaixo de sua cadeira.

O loiro sorriu, e os dois começaram a tocar a música de Natal que Stan e os outros estavam a tanto tempo treinando junto com o resto da turma. O moreno notou que o loiro era muito habilidoso com o instrumento, e aparentemente já sabia a música que fora tão difícil para o resto da turma aprender.

A aula seguiu normalmente, com todas as crianças tentando aprender o tempo da música. Algumas erravam em vários momentos, outras fizeram todas as repetições sem errar e estavam até começando a enjoar daquela canção natalina.

Para sorte de alguns, a aula era mais curta que as outras, e durava apenas uma hora, o que significava que às duas da tarde, eles já estavam liberados, então assim que o primeiro sinal bateu, a professora liberou todos.

Stan e Gary foram dos primeiros a saírem, e o loiro insistiu que queria ir junto com Stan no caminho de casa. O moreno estava achando estranho, pois nunca havia se desculpado de ter desrespeitado sua religião quando eles ainda se falavam.

Stan estava distraído, pensando em uma maneira que ele pudesse se desculpar por isso, e só foi acordado disso, quando Gary lhe chamou.

— Stan, eu esqueci meu celular na sala de música, vou voltar pra buscar, você me espera aqui? — Perguntou ele, enquanto tateava os bolsos.

— Posso ir com você, cara. — Respondeu Stan, com um pequeno sorriso. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade dele se desculpar com o loiro.

Os dois se dirigiram de volta para a sala de música, e tiveram sorte de ver ela ainda aberta e Stan entrou junto para agilizar a procura, que não foi necessariamente longa, já que o aparelho estava ligado a uma tomada perto de onde estavam os violões. 

— Agora podemos ir, cara? — Perguntou Stan.

Antes que Gary pudesse responder, ouviu-se um barulho de clique vindo da porta, que os dois garotos estranharam e foram checar.

Como essa porta não possuía as tradicionais janelas por ser mais antiga, eles olharam pelo vão entre o chão e a porta e viram apenas o sapato vermelho da professora de música de trás, andando ruidosamente pelo chão da escola.

— Ela nos trancou! — Exclamou Stan desesperado, enquanto forçava a porta, sem sucesso.

Ao contrário de Stan, Gary parecia muito tranquilo, e apenas pegou o seu celular do bolso.

— Stan, não se preocupe. — Disse Gary. — Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Scott e pedir pra ele avisar para o diretor que ficamos presos aqui.

Ah, legal, agora o salvador deles seria o garoto diabético. Stan resolveu não falar nada, mas ele não confiava muito nessa ideia.

— Vou mandar uma pro Kyle também. — Disse Stan, tentando se acalmar.

Os dois se sentaram no chão, esperando resposta de algum de seus amigos, Scott fora o primeiro, e disse que estava voltando para a escola. Kyle respondeu logo em seguida, e perguntou se eles tentaram escapar pela janela, e se ofereceu para ajudá-los a escapar por ela, porém, a janela era muito alta para que pudessem pular, então resolveram esperar por notícias de Scott Malkison.

— Que tal nós fazermos alguma coisa para nos divertir enquanto esperamos? — Perguntou Gary, estampando seu sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente.

Stan se impressionava com o nível de otimismo do loiro cada vez mais.

— Tipo o quê? — Perguntou o moreno, já imaginando o que viria.

— Podemos cantar uma música! — Respondeu o loiro, ainda sorrindo. — Já sei até uma que podemos cantar.

Stan não conseguia não se sentir contagiado por aquela energia positiva em meio de uma situação como aquela. Como cantar era melhor do que ficar apenas em silêncio, ele resolveu concordar, com uma nova pergunta.

— Qual? — O moreno perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Turn around...— Começou Gary, sua entonação era ótima para uma criança da sua idade. — Look at what you see...

Stan ficou levemente animado. Ele gostava muito daquela música, e principalmente, do filme em que ela se originava.

— In her face... — Continuou Stan, tentando acompanhar a entonação do loiro. — The mirror of your dreams...

Gary ficou muito feliz ao ver que Stan havia se empolgado, já que suas lembranças da última vez não eram das melhores.

Eles conseguiram uma boa harmonia, mesmo cantando de forma mais lenta que na música original. Quando perceberam, estavam de pé, no meio da sala, cantando em alto e bom som, sem qualquer timidez, enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

Os dois ficaram completamente imersos nisso até que ouviram uma voz os chamando.

— Gary, você ta aí, cara? — Perguntou a voz. — A Vice-Diretora me deu a chave para abrir pra vocês.

— Oh, Scott, você veio! Muito obrigado, amigo. — Disse Gary, sorrindo.

Scotto Malkison abriu a porta, e Stan e Gary saíram dali bastante felizes. Além de estarem livres, estavam mais próximos que nunca, como Gary sempre quisera, desde que havia brigado com Stan quando chegara na cidade.

Assim que Scott foi embora, os dois decidiram cumprir seu plano de irem para casa juntos, e Stan viu ali uma oportunidade perfeita para pedir desculpas.

— Ei cara. — Chamou Stan, quando estavam quase chegando. — Desculpa por aquela vez que eu xinguei sua religião, aquilo não foi legal.

O moreno baixou a cabeça, mas Gary apenas sorriu para ele.

— Tudo bem cara, aquilo não importa mais. — Disse ele. — Principalmente agora, que estamos mais próximos que nunca!

O moreno sorriu. Aquilo era verdade, ele estava mais próximo de Gary do que nunca, eles até mesmo fizeram um dueto!

Ele entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, só não entendia o porquê dessa aproximação o fazer tão feliz, apesar de Gary sentir o mesmo e saber sim o motivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gostaram?  
> A cena deles cantando é uma bela referência e dsclp, mas eu precisava fazer~~


End file.
